1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for scheduling and usage of satellite bandwidth. More specifically, the system relates to capture of digital video and associated digital data and scheduling the usage of satellite bandwidth to upload compressed video segments to a central data center based on event rankings and logic.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many facilities use forms of video monitoring in order to inhibit theft and other crimes which are prevalent in certain industries such as retail sales. However, video monitoring has several drawbacks including the use of cumbersome video tapes which must be labeled, stored, and retrieved for review.
More recently the use of digital video has become available to businesses as costs associated with digital video have decreased due to increased volume of production of digital equipment. In addition to its decreased equipment costs, digital video must be captured and archived to some physical media, such as CD-ROM or DVD-ROM, or transmitted to other sites. However, transfer of digital data has been difficult to accomplish since many communities do not have the infrastructure to provide high-speed or broadband internet access via DSL or cable service. Satellites solve the problem of broadband access to rural locations yet satellite internet access has drawbacks. Satellite internet access typically has fast download speed from the satellite to the user but very slow upload speed from the user to the satellite and is also relatively expensive for high transmission loads. Thus although satellite based internet access solves the problem of broadband internet access to rural locations, a problem still exists for management of limited bandwidth when uploading digital data via satellite.
In view of known deficiencies associated with existing methods satellite based broadband Internet access, a method of managing limited bandwidth in order to upload digital video using satellite based Internet access is needed.